


Resztki zmiażdżonej przeszłości

by Proko



Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Madness (duh), Wewnętrzny Dialog, dzięki za nic uniwersum, finding out what color Griffa's eyes really are, halucynacje, looking into Griffa's eyes, no bo to mad max co nie, pytania bez odpowiedzi hohoho, terminologia motoryzacyjna mnie prawie zabiła, tłumaczenie, ładne i dobre te tagi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proko/pseuds/Proko
Summary: Wśród wszystkich upiorów i koszmarów otaczających go i wciągających w swoje wnętrzności, ten wydaje się jedynym prawdziwym.TŁUMACZENIE





	Resztki zmiażdżonej przeszłości

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Remnants of a Ruined Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485612) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch). 
  * A translation of [The Remnants of a Ruined Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423139) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch). 



> Pierwsze moje, najpierwsiejsze tłumaczenie z angielskiego i teoretycznie rosyjskiego, bom patrzyła do obu wersji, blessing dla autorki （´・｀ ）♡ i też, kto może, przeczytajcie obie wersje. Oh enjoy, ciekawe czy ktoś tu zabłądzi.

Gdzie kończy się walka o przetrwanie, a zaczyna bezcelowa rzeź, okrucieństwo, euforyczny obłęd? Czy trzeba skąpać swoje dłonie w obcej krwi, czy może wystarczy w oleju silnikowym, by zatonąć na zawsze w szaleństwie, do którego dąży nasz ludzki umysł, tak kiedyś delikatny i wrażliwy, tak teraz wyniszczony i przerdzewiały przez zanik społeczeństwa, jak świeca zapłonowa przez tandetne dodatki do paliw?

Jak inaczej uświadomić sobie czym jest własne życie - jeśli nie przez odbieranie go innym, ale czy nie okaże się wtedy ono pustą, mechaniczną egzystencją, gdzie myśli są tylko sadzą na silniku, serce - niestabilnym, krztuszącym się V4, a okazjonalne jedzenie rozcieńczoną benzyną z błotem, zmieszaną z kamykami i kośćmi jaszczurek? Dusza? Duszy nie ma, wszystko zmiecione jest przez porywiste wiatry i burze, zagłuszone przez oślepiające błyskawice, a ciało jest tak puste, jak porzucone szkielety powoli topniejące w wydmach.

Po co gnać z miejsca na miejsce, starając się zapobiec zbyt wczesnemu zapłonowi, jeżeli następny dzień nie różni się niczym od poprzedniego, tak jak nie do odróżnienia są rozgorączkowane i popękane żyły dróg, mile jałowej ziemi osuwającej się pod kołami i twarze tych, którzy błagają i uśmiechy tych, którzy atakują.

I kiedy dokładnie atak zmienia się w samoobronę; gdzie leży granica pomiędzy próbami ochrony siebie i innych, nieznajomych, trzymających się z daleka, którzy tak bezsilnie wyciągają w jego kierunku ręce, patrzą prosto w jego oczy by zobaczyć– co zobaczyć? Zobaczyć śmierć - i rzucić się na bok, by uniknąć ciosu? Dostrzec współczucie, zdławione, błękitne, skulone jak embrion na dnie wyschniętej studni – i zawołać, pochylając się w głąb? Rozpoznać samotność, ściskającą mu gardło, której chwyt jest tak bezlitosny, tak znajomy – i rozluźnić jej ręce, wymazać wieczne siniaki, ciemne jak ślady opon na asfaltowym płótnie?

Jak blisko krawędzi skalistego kanionu, dziurawego od siarczanych wylotów, popchnie go piaszczysta fala burzy, równająca z ziemią wszystko na swej drodze, nie znająca litości dla umierających, ni strachu przed własnym końcem – bo za nią nadejdą nowe fale, duszące, nieskończone - jeśli on sam nie zaakceptuje pomocy? I czy on sam nie jest też tym, który pcha siebie w te kamienne szczęki, tym który wzbudza te zapylone wały korbowe, których moment obrotowy, czasem przekraczający niecałe czterysta funt-stóp, wyznacza obrót całego świata?

I jeśli bruzdy pozostawione przez starte opony i ślady znoszonych podeszew, ważące się zakłócić dziewiczą dzikość tych krain, są zagrzebywane w samym momencie powstania, czy nie dowodzi to bezdyskusyjnej nicości każdego, kto nie został jeszcze pożarty przez płynne, pustynne wzniesienia?

Utknęli w bezimiennej wieczności, w czyśćcu gdzie nikt nie sądzi podłych, ni nie nagradza prawych. Wieczność jest nieskończona dla wybranych, tak jak ulotna i śmiercionośna jest dla pozostałych, niczym wyziew uszkodzonego zbiornika paliwa. Jednakże, jego własna wieczność jest jak Równiny Ciszy, lecz zamiast głuszy, są tylko krzyki, stalowe sprężyny zawieszenia wbijające się w roztrzaskany umysł, walczące i wyrywające kierownicę ze jego uścisku, zrywające szczęki hamulcowe z kół maszyny. Jego wieczność jest chwilą w której samochód po ostrym i gwałtownym skręcie wypada z toru i zastyga na moment w powietrzu, szybując zanim dach zgniecie się jak papier, a przednia szyba pęknie i rozpryśnie po wnętrzu. 

Wdycha zapach, który jest raczej dziwny i niepożądany w miejscu takim jak to, gdzie czuć tylko odór ropy i oleju napędowego, i potu, i zwłok, gnijących w kotle południowego żaru - zapach ten snuje się z knotów i wosku, i jest śmiercionośny na swój własny sposób, ponieważ przepaść jest zbyt blisko, a umysł zbyt daleko, zmieszany niby kropla benzyny na powierzchni wody.

Pochyla się do przodu, aby rozwiać te złudzenia i odsłonić oczodoły, aby upewnić się, że w środku nie ma ani knotów, ani wosku, ani blasku reflektorów wschodzących zza wzgórza, ani migających światełek na drutach – po co właściwie te ostatnie istniały? Jakie było ich znaczenie? Nie wie, i zabiera palce gdy tylko poczują żywe ciało; na żywych może on tylko polować lub nacierać, tylko odepchnąć lub zniszczyć. Jego głos jest ostrożny i zachrypły.

\- Ty jesteś… prawdziwy?

\- Jestem prawdziwszy od wielu twoich lęków i wierzeń.

Zarysowane soczewki okularów ochronnych kryją czerń podobną do koloru kratki chłodnicy, która latami bronowana była przez lawiny błota i teraz jej miedź jest ledwo widoczna pod warstwą antracytowego brudu. Griffa mruży oczy, jakby umierający dzień był zbyt jasny i krzykliwy w swojej agonii, albo Max był po prostu niedorzeczny w swojej nieufności. 

\- To… skąd wiesz? Te wszystkie rzeczy?

Dlaczego miraże, majaczące nad wyblakłym horyzontem, przyjmują fizyczną postać i czemu rzeczywistość cienko rozciągnięta na granicy pojmowania, rozwiewa się jak dym nad wygasłym popiołem?

Tak jak gryf, sęp, Griffa depcze mu po piętach, krążąc wśród spiczastych szczytów, śledząc, poszukując, czekając. Griffa – żal, pożerający go, oślepiający, doprowadzający do szaleństwa. Griffa rozchyla wysuszone usta w uśmiechu i rozprostowuje ściśnięte palce, niczym ptak rozprostowujący skrzydła, i wiedzie nimi wokół zastygłej przestrzeni otaczającej ich ze wszystkich stron.

\- Griffa słucha. Ludzie przynoszą mi nieopowiedziane wspomnienia, i historie innych, za którymi nikt nie tęskni. Wiele tam wody, prochu strzelniczego, żelaza i jedzenia. Wiele ofiar przeszłości, potworów teraźniejszości i duchów przyszłości.

Śniada dłoń płynnie kreśli okrąg, który kończy się spiralą na klatce piersiowej Max’a, w samym jej środku, między starą latarką, a wypchanym workiem na naboje i Max szybko odrzuca rękę, w samoobronnym ruchu, mocno ściskając nadgarstek, czując puls bijący jak skoordynowana praca tłoków w silniku.

\- Twoja historia jest znana przez wielu, i choć nikt nie zna jej w całości, każda dusza posiada jej niewielką część, kropla wody w oceanie.

\- Moja historia należy tylko do mnie.

\- Ale odmawiasz jej pamiętania, dlatego błąka się ona po Wielkiej Pustce, niczym szczep nomadów owładniętych szaleństwem.

Max cofa się przed wydmuchem grafitowej mgły – sadzy ze zużytych filtrów, węgla spalanego w domach, prochów dawnych i zapomnianych.

\- Nie jestem szalony. Jeszcze nie.

\- Więc opowiedz mi swoją historię.

Ale gdy Max podnosi się z ziemi, w mroku otacza go tylko huczący wiatr i blaknący aromat niedawno palonych świec.

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł po angielsku generalnie jest cytatem z gry, Griffa w polskiej wersji mówi "Resztki zmiażdżonej przeszłości" właśnie
> 
> techniczny słownik:
> 
> *świeca zapłonowa – wytwarza iskrę elektryczną, która spala paliwo i powietrze w silniku  
> *dodatki do paliw – ciecz którą dodaje się do paliw, by były lepsze, ale jeśli są tanie i słabe tylko pogarszają sprawę  
> *V4 – czterocylindrowy silnik, najbardziej powszechny wśród średnich silników  
> *zapobiec zbyt wczesnemu zapłonowi – generalnie jeśli nie będziesz uważać, energia będzie wypuszczona wcześniej i dojdzie do złych części silnika, nie dając tłokom pracować poprawnie, co pewnego dnia rozpieprzy silnik lmao  
> *moment obrotowy – siła rotacyjna, dzięki której kręci się wał korbowy w silniku  
> *czterysta funt-stóp – zaokrąglony moment obrotowy Forda Falcona, który był bazą dla Interceptora, Max’a i w ogóle czterysta funt-stóp to niedużo  
> *sprężyny zawieszenia – łagodzą te wszystkie wstrząsy od wybojów, dziur itd.  
> *kratka chłodnicy – to to przed maską samochodu, przez które wpada powietrze i chłodzi silnik
> 
> Będę bardziej niż happy, jeśli ktoś tu zawita by mnie zjechać za to tłumaczenie :3


End file.
